


Boat

by jibootyjimin



Series: Wangtober [15]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Aftercare, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: Yugyeom's voice was right by his ear, a whisper that seemed too far away to reach even as Yugyeom's hand closed over his own and firmly interlocked their fingers.--(Kinktober Day 15 - Aftercare)This work is not related to any other work in the series.





	Boat

**Author's Note:**

> note: if the aftercare i made this about was because of the overstimulation then this is valid right? also ya gril is trying to learning Mandarin oof by this time next year I'll know a whole three sentences. get ready to be slayed

Yugyeom for all that he was extremely cute and at times a giant dork, he had his moments where he would exude this manly persona that made Jackson's whole body tingle.

Yugyeom was only a kid, even if he was twenty one now, Jackson always had this big soft spot for him and liked to tease him about being the youngest. Yugyeom would always tease back that it was hilarious how he was the youngest yet Jackson was _tiny. You're so tiny, hyung._ Jackson would always yell and chase him around until Jaebum told them to knock it off.

Jackson was always slightly shook at how different Yugyeom could be sometimes. One minute he was this giant dork with overly long legs and other times he was the man he had grown up to be. He wasn't a child anymore and Jackson had come to accept it eventually even if he still was the baby of the group.

All these thoughts of Yugyeom flooded his brain, made him feel drowsy and like he was floating within a bubble of thoughts only relating to Yugyeom. There was a mouth pressed against his, lips moving with his own and a voice whispering his name as he made tiny noises of sensitivity, his hands scrambling to try and push the hand still on his cock away.

His brain felt foggy and his eyes had a glazed over look that he knew Yugyeom could see, the unfocused attention whenever he looked at anything made him feel heavy limbed and tired, his hands weak in their attempt to stop Yugyeom.

"Okay, okay, shh. You're okay." Yugyeom's voice was right by his ear, a whisper that seemed too far away to reach even as Yugyeom's hand closed over his own and firmly interlocked their fingers.

"Green." His voice was a soft sigh and he made a noise in the back of his throat that Yugyeom hushed, his other hand rubbing his thigh softly.

"Okay, that's good." Yugyeom hummed and kissed his jaw. "No more though."

Jackson nodded, his eyes closing as Yugyeom began whispering again, his tone soft and soothing as he kept touching everywhere that wasn't his dick, his fingers pressing and caressing and his mouth kissing and suckling.

"You're okay," Yugyeom reassured him and Jackson sighed softly with another nod. "You did good, always do so good."

Jackson fumbled around until he successfully grabbed Yugyeom's hand in his own, his grip loose even as Yugyeom tightened his hold around him.

There was a soft moment where all Jackson focused on was Yugyeom's voice as he whispered soothingly to him; on his touches that grounded him and brought him out of that bubble he'd been floating in; on his breathing that Jackson tried to match. Everything combined slowly brought him back to the steady hum of the air conditioner and Yugyeom's voice, clear and soft and no longer sounding so far away. His limbs still felt heavy though and he groaned with a whine that made Yugyeom pull back to look at him.

"Want some water?" He didn't wait for an answer and just pressed an open water bottle to his lips once he helped him sit up, hand pushing his hair back as he slowly drank.

"Hungry." Jackson whispered once he was lying down again, his eyes tiredly blinking up at Yugyeom.

"Of course you are." Yugyeom laughed and pet his hair. "Just rest a bit and then we can get something to eat. You don't want to get up right now, do you?"

"No," he huffed and tugged at Yugyeom's hand until he was lying down, climbing over him and letting himself flop over him, hiding his face into his chest.

The silence brought Jackson's brain into something less foggy, focusing completely on everything surrounding him until he sighed heavily and his body relaxed, the last of hia tension melting away.

 

 


End file.
